Merry Christmas Gwen
by doc boy
Summary: The Tennysons get together for Christmas and Ben has a pleasent surprise for Gwen. Will she like it? How will she react? Read to find out... Please review... Thank you...


Merry Christmas Gwen

I do not own Ben 10

It was five o'clock at Ben's house and everyone was getting ready for Christmas dinner. Ben's mom was setting the table while Ben was arranging the presents under the Christmas tree

_"Oh… Gwen is gonna be so surprised when she sees her present… hee, hee…" _thought Ben as he put the little box on top of his

*ding dong*

"That's them. Can you can get the door sweetie?" asked Sandra

"Sure" said Ben as he walked to the door and opened it

"Hey!..." said Uncle Carl and brought Ben into a hug

"How you doing, sport?" he asked

"I'm fine" said Ben as he hugged his uncle and did the same with his aunt

"Hey cuz" said Gwen

"Hey dweeb" said Ben as he turned to look at her. She looked different somewhat… her hair was longer and she was wearing a dress instead of pants.

"You look nice…" he said

Gwen blushed at this but said

"Err… thanks Ben. You look pretty good yourself"

"Thanks… come here…" said Ben as he brought his cousin into a big hug…

It's been two years since that fateful summer when Ben got the omnitrix. Ever since then, the two cousins have gotten very close to each other and became great friends. Even a little more than that… Their parents didn't know it yet, but Ben and Gwen were actually secret lovers. They found their love for each other a year back but are hiding it from them for now…

"Shall we eat?" asked Sandra

"Yeah let's do please" said Carl as the family sat at the table

"So what have you been doing with yourself Ben? How's school?" asked Gwen

"Boring; I hate it"

Gwen laughed at this and said

"That is so you…"

"Well I do! Who cares that Napoleon tried to take over the world? He's dead! What do I care?"

Gwen laughed again

"Oh Ben… what would we do without you?"

"You'll be lacking my handsome appearance" said Ben and posed as a proud solider as Gwen laughed again.

After dinner was over Gwen came up to Ben and gave him a small box

"I almost forgot, this is your Christmas gift"

"Thanks" said Ben as he tried to shake it next to his ear to try and determine what it is

"Come on Ben, wait till tomorrow. Then you'll know what it is"

"But I'm curious. You know I hate being curious"

"And I hate spiders but I manage. Come on, put it down. You'll be able to enjoy it tomorrow" said Gwen as she took it from him and put it under the tree.

"You know, you really do look very pretty in that outfit…" said Ben

Gwen blushed and said

"Thanks"

"Sure"

The two cousins looked over their heads and saw the one thing they wanted to see most. Mistletoe; their lips inched closer and closer to each other until they met into a blissful and wonderful contact. This wasn't just a kiss of being under the mistletoe; it was a kiss of young lovers and they knew it…. And oh my Lord, did they love and enjoy it…

As the kiss deepened Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck and she put hers around his as the kiss continued. When the need for air has become unbearable, they separated from the kiss and looked each other in the eyes and then just embraced each other into a loving hug and said simultaneously

"I love you… so much…"

And replied just as simultaneously

"I love you too… I love you too…"

The next morning, the kids woke up early to open their presents. It was six thirty and it was already light outside. They ran down the stairs and crouched next to the tree

"Listen before we do anything, I think it'll be better if we open our presents in turn. That we could see how the other reacts" said Gwen

"Sounds good to me" said Ben

"You go first" said Gwen

"Okay" said Ben as he took his present and ripped the wrapping paper off

"Alight! It's the new sumo slammers game!"

"Thanks Gwen" said the happy twelve year old boy as he hugged his cousin and kissed her on the cheek

"Now it's your turn" he said and handed her the small box labeled

'Gwen'.

Gwen took it and looked at him for a moment, wondering about the small size of it. She ripped the paper off and saw small plastic box beneath it. For a moment Gwen thought he got her earrings or another kind of jewelry, but when she opened it she was shocked to see something else entirely. She slipped her hand into the box and gently lifted it revealing a small black round object with reddish lines engraved on it.

"Is it?... the lucky charm of Bezel?..."

Ben gave a single nod of approval and smiled

Gwen was speechless and shocked

"But I don't understand… I thought I destroyed them all two years ago… how is this possible?"

"You destroyed them but I collected the pieces of the lucky charm. I know you liked it and it was the only one that left actual pieces so I collected them. I spent the last two years doing research about it and how to fix it and went gray matter to do the job. I went heatblast to gently weld the pieces back together and here we are"

Gwen was shocked. She looked at Ben then at the charm, and then at Ben again. She gently closed her hand over the charm and threw herself into his arms. "I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me Ben… thank you…"

"You're welcome Gwen. You know I love you"

"I love you too Ben… I love you too… I'm crazy about you…"

"And I'm crazy about you…" said Ben as he kissed Gwen on the cheek and deepened the hug…

"Ben?" asked Gwen

"Yes Gwen?"

"When we're older, will you marry me?"

Ben smiled for a minute and said

"I guarantee I will…"

They both smiled at this remark and separated from the hug and went into a deep loving kiss. They knew they were meant for each other and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Also, you may have noticed I tried doing things a little differently in this story. If you can I'd like you to give some input on that in your reviews.

Thank you…


End file.
